The disclosure relates to a valve device in accordance with the following description and to a high pressure pump as described below.
Valve devices, for example outlet valves of a high pressure pump of a fuel system of an internal combustion engine, are known on the marketplace. Frequently, valve devices of this type have a valve body which can bear on a sealing section against a housing-side sealing seat and thus close the valve device. In a closed state of the valve device, pressure pulses can occur in the hydraulic lines which are connected to the valve device, as a result of which a liquid vapor (“vapor bubbles”) can be produced in the region of the sealing section or the sealing seat. The implosion of said vapor bubbles results in what is called cavitation erosion on surrounding sections of the housing and/or the valve body.
DE 10 2011 004 993 A1 proposes providing a quantity control valve with a decaying space, in order to protect the sealing seat and the sealing section against cavitation erosion.
Proceeding herefrom, the present disclosure is based on the object of specifying a valve device which makes further improved protection against cavitation erosion possible.